For generations, kids have played volleyball and tetherball outdoors. To avoid interference from trees and houses, volleyball and tetherball courts were, and still are, set up in open, grassy areas. These areas, lacking significant shade, however, often prove too hot for extended periods of playing outdoor games, especially during summer months. Volleyball and tetherball games, then, are often short, being broken up by dips in a nearby pool or by play with a garden hose.